fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic
Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic is a very rare and legendary form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic. It is used by the dragon Azazel and it combines the power of earth and light to harness the power of the cosmos. Description There is a reason why the High Council chose to keep Azazel hidden from the world and make him their secret weapon. It is because of his Dragon Slayer Magic. His Dragon Slayer Magic isn't an ordinary Dragon Slayer Magic. It doesn't involve any of the classical elements. A dragon that uses his form of Dragon Slayer Magic is only born every three generations. Its name is Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic. Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around combining earth and light to create stardust in order to harness the power of the cosmos. Azazel might not have complete mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic, but one day soon he will be a force to be reckoned with. Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic isn't a first, second, third, or even a fourth generation Dragon Slayer Magic. It is a Zeroth Generation Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that is used by an actual dragon. Therefor, along with being known as Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic the magic also goes by the name of Cosmic Dragon Magic. Since it is a Zeroth Generation Dragon Slayer Magic, Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic is a bit different from other generations. Instead of bestowing upon its user draconic attributes, it gives Azazel's already existing draconic attributes cosmic attributes. This makes Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic a lot more powerful than forms of Dragon Slayer Magic that aren't used by dragons. It is also a lot stronger than a lot of other forms of Dragon Slayer Magic that are used by dragons. When Azazel awakened his Cosmic Dragon Magic by experiencing a strong emotion his draconic magic origin, also known as the Factor of the Dragon. This expansion is very similar to what the universe experienced during the big bang, albeit on a much smaller scale. This expansion released various cosmic energies and particles that Azazel's human and dragon body, soul, mind, and very essence absorbed. The cosmic energies and particles pushes his draconic attributes to its fullest potential to turn Azazel from an Elementaless Dragon into a Cosmic Dragon. This bestowed Azazel various abilities. Some of these abilities are what one expects from a Dragon Slayer Magic. For example, the ability to spew his element from his lungs, turn into his element, remarkable combative proficiency augmented senses, absolute immunity to the cosmos, etc. The absorption of these particles and energies also gave him abilities that are unique to Azazel. The combination of the common abilities seen in Dragon Slayer Magic and the abilities that are unique to Azazel has molded his entire existence into that of a powerful make-shift weapon. Azazel may not have full mastery of his abilities nor can bring out their full potential now, but in a few years he will certainly become a dragon who is feared far and wide and the weapon that the High Council wanted. Just like other forms of Dragon Slayer Magic, Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic gives Azazel Dragoneer the ability to consume his own element. He is able to consume so many elements that his consumption ability has been given the special name of Cosmic Hunger. He is able to consume any cosmic substance and any substance created by a cosmic-type magic including stuff like Cosmic Fire Magic. In addition, as a Dual Element Dragon Slayer of earth and light, Azazel is able to consume the earthly forms of earth and light as well. He can essentially consume nearly any element with cosmic origins with a few exceptions. When using the actual magic Azazel will duplicate these cosmic energies and particles and draw them into his Factor of the Dragon alongside the desired amount of magic power. Once inside, his Factor of the Dragon refines them before merging them together to create what could be called cosmic force. The cosmic force is then converted into stardust and released from his body. Azazel is able to turn the stardust into any cosmic substance he wants ranging from physical stuff like asteroids or other space rocks to the energetic stuff like miniature supernovas, solar energy, light, corona, quasars, stellar, etc. There is practically nothing space and cosmic-related that his stardust can't turn into, shown when he created a miniature star that can fit in the palm of his hand. The only thing he can't use is stuff like space itself and time. Regardless of whether he chooses to use stardust itself or turn it into something, Azazel is shown to have near absolute control over the stuff he produces. Even though he has absolute control it isn't to say that using Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic is easy. Azazel has commented on how mentally draining it is to use Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic because of just how powerful the Dragon Slayer Magic is. It is for this reason that currently focuses more on using his natural combat abilities, rather than use Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic. The High Council says that one day soon the magic will not be as mentally draining. Subspecies Abilities *'Celestial Spirit Imitation:' *'Cosmic Awareness:' *'Dragon Veins:' Spells *'Cosmic Dragon's Roar:' Cosmic Dragon's Roar also known as Nova Breath is Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic's breath attack. When using Cosmic Dragon's Roar, Azazel will duplicate the cosmic energies and particles that are in his body, soul, mind, and very essence and draw the duplicates into his Factor of the Dragon alongside a considerable amount of magic power. Once inside, Azazel's Factor of the Dragon refines the cosmic energies and particles and magic power before merging them together to create what could be called cosmic force. Once created, Azazel stores the large amount of cosmic force in his mouth and turns it into stardust. Afterwards, Azazel adds magic power to the mass of stardust to transform it into a molecular cloud. The radiation emitted by Azazel's Factor of the Dragon induces a gravitational instability within the molecular cloud, which is caused by regions of higher density. The density of these regions continue to climb at such a quick rate that in less than a second the molecular cloud collapses under its own gravitational force. When the cloud collapses, mixtures of dense dust and gas merge to form a bok globule in Azazel's mouth. When it collapses, the energy is converted into heat, which causes the temperature to rise rapidly. It will continue to rise until it reaches the requires stable condition to create a miniature protostar at its core. Azazel's magic power forces to the protostar to grow through its life cycle very quickly and in less than a second the protostar would have fully evolved to become a white dwarf. Azazel will flow cosmic force into the miniature white dwarf. The cosmic force acts as a replacement for the material from a binary companion. The white dwarf's temperature and brightness will begin to climb to unbelievable levels because of this. While this is happening Azazel let's out a loud dragon-like roar to unleash a miniature yet cataclysmically powerful nova from his mouth that looks a bit similar to the beam produced in the Cosmic Beam spell. The size of the blast can vary greatly ranging from the size of an average breath attack to large enough to overtake a large forest. The power of the blast may not be as powerful as a real nova, but still shouldn't be underestimated. It can hit the target with devastating force to blow them very far away and inflict serve damage. The strongest of defenses seem to break like paper when it is hit with the blast earning it the name of Defense Destoryer. Just looking at the blast is harmful because there have been reports of opponents being permanently blinded by its brightness and many opponents immediately experience symptoms of radiation poisoning. The temperature of the blast has allowed it to burn opponents to a crisp much just like Fire Dragon's Roar. All in all, being hit by Cosmic Dragon's Roar is just like being hit by a small nova and should not be underestimated or else death will usually follow. The few opponents who have survived have never managed to completely recover and live a life of suffering. Fortunately for Azazel's opponents and unfortunately for Azazel, Azazel rarely uses this spell for the same reason he doesn't use most of his Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic spells that often. Its power is currently to much for him to handle and the moment Azazel uses it he will be so tired that he can barely move. On top of this, the recoil of the blast is enough to shred his muscle fibres and it takes weeks to heal even with his regeneration abilities. This just goes to show that while Azazel may be powerful with this magic in his arsenal, he is far from being able to master it. *'Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Impact:' Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Impact also known as Cosmic Dragon's Celestial Fist is Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic's version of spells like Fire Dragons Iron Fist and Iron Dragon's Hard Fist. **'Cosmic Dragon's Grip Strike:' Cosmic Dragon's Grip Strike is a spell that makes the opponent feel as if they are trapped in the void of space. When using Cosmic Dragon's Grip Strike, Azazel will duplicate the cosmic energies and particles that are in his body, soul, mind, and very essence and draw the duplicates into his Factor of the Dragon alongside a small amount of magic power. Once inside, Azazel's Factor of the Dragon refines the cosmic energies and particles and magic power before merging them together to create what could be called cosmic force. Once created, Azazel stores the small amount of cosmic force in his mouth and turns it into stardust. Azazel releases the stardust from one or both of his hands and grabs the opponent with the hand. This allows Azazel to absorb the stardust into the foe's skin. This will cause a large variety of effects. The first thing the opponent will feel is a sudden intense pain as the stardust forces out all the air in their lungs at speeds a lot faster than a sneeze. The opponent's alveoli sacs will tear because of how quickly the air is being forced out the lungs and in only a few seconds they will begin to experiencing the effects of anoxia. The next thing opponents notice is how dry their nostrils are and how thier saliva is boiling because it lacks pressure and not because it is hot. This lack of pressure is not just in their saliva, but body as well. Their skin will being to stretch and swell, which causes the opponent to feel a continuous intense pain and tightness all over. When the pressure drops the blood vessels will expand liquids in their blood and eyes will boil into gases. These gases could affect the blood flow in problematic ways. It could even build and block flow to important places and kill the opponent, but this is up to chance and it is rare. At the same time, the capillaries in their flesh will burst causing even more pain and their whole body will be covered in a severe sunburn. *'Cosmic Dragon's Comet Claw:' Cosmic Dragon's Comet Claw is a spell that allows Azazel to cloak his feet in stardust and convert the stardust into a comet tail to be used to enhance the power of the kick. This is one of the easiest Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic spells to use, which makes it the most used Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic spell in Azazel's arsenal. When using Cosmic Dragon's Comet Claw, Azazel will duplicate the cosmic energies and particles that are in his body, soul, mind, and very essence and draw the duplicates into his Factor of the Dragon alongside a small amount of magic power. Once inside, Azazel's Factor of the Dragon refines the cosmic energies and particles and magic power before merging them together to create what could be called cosmic force. Once created, Azazel stores the large amount of cosmic force in his mouth and turns it into stardust that is then cloaked around one or both of his feet. *'Cosmic Dragon's Wing Attack:' Cosmic Dragon's Wing Attack is Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic's wing attack spell. It allows Azazel to hurl a barrage of asteroid at his opponent. *'Cosmic Dragon's Galaxia Horn:' *'Cosmic Dragon's Razor Scales:' *'Cosmic Dragon's Dazzling Star:' **'Incantation:' Alternate Modes Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic